


Strength Together

by FateHero



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateHero/pseuds/FateHero
Summary: Ike is finally summoned to the Cathedral/Castle under Kiran's command, but he barely  has time to take a tour before war calls and he rushes out to face the challenges he meets...including helping a cute mage get stronger.





	Strength Together

Merric was walking down the hall. Kiran had been in the summoning hall for a while, chanting “Ike” over and over. Frankly, it was starting to get unnerving. At least the dragon, what was her name...Ninian? Yes, Ninian was there at least. After they chased off Veronica’s assault on the summoning ritual’s monolith, Kiran hasn't left the room. Who was there that had such a pull on Kiran? The answer would have to wait, as a loud scream echoed throughout the halls. Everyone scrambled to get to the hall. Merric made it too, out of breath. Was Kiran under attack? At the entrance, Ninian had dropped the tools and towels she was carrying in shock. Merric looked up as well and saw this tall male with blue hair. A headband fluttered in the wind as he walked down from the monolith, the massive sword slung over his shoulder with a red cape billowing behind him.

“I am Ike. Are you my summone---” Ike began, only to have that cool facade take a halt as Kira practically tackled Ike, excited as everyone ran up, some on that battle team recognizing that man from the invasion. Kiran had actually managed to successfully bring the Radiant Hero to their side. Ike glanced down, then up at the rest of the heroes assembled behind Kiran and gave Kiran a slight pat on the back before walking past him, looking down at everyone as he marched down the steps. 

“You...brought all of them here?” Ike mused as the heroes parted, leaving only the winded wind mage standing there. Noting the male approaching, Merric quickly stood up straight, but it was clear how tired he was. Ike seemed to just stare at him for what felt like an eternity. Ike was about to speak up, only to turn away. There, Veronica was seen over the hills with Bruno, their army charging down. Before Kiran could even speak, Ike spoke first. 

“Invasion, let’s move.” Ike shouted as he ran ahead. Kiran managed to use some universal crystals to boost up Ike as he ran out, and Kiran ordered Merric, Ninian, and another Hero to follow. Once they arrived, they noted the forest area. Ike was already involved, cutting down a Sword Flier in a single strike. No wonder to anyone why Ike was known as the Radiant Hero. He was ripped. Merric noted Bruno closing in on Ike, clearly about to take advantage of the brawl Ike had surrounded himself in, keeping to the clearing between the trees so that if any foolish mage tried to approach him, Ike could chase them down. However, as a sword wielder, he would no doubt have issues with Blue Tome mages. Bruno happened to be of such a class.

“Ninian!” The green haired man dressed in blue robes called out in an evidently panicked tone, feeling an obsessive need to rescue the new recuit. Yes, now that he was officially summoned he could be recalled at any time, but dying still hurt like hell. Fortunately, Ninian was still nearby and she danced, enabling him to close the distance and strike at Bruno with Excalibur.

“You…” Bruno growled, raising his tome to retaliate against Merric, whom achieved his goal in distracting Bruno from Ike, and thus allowing the swordsman to continue chewing up the enemy formation. As the fight went on, Ike, running low on health from hit and runs from mages, felt his Vantage skill that Kiran equipped from base activate, letting him swing around his sword to block an axe that belong to a horse rider. That was not the big shock. The shock was who rode it.

“Y-You! You couldn't have!” He gasped as the woman approached Ike. “You fought by my side! How could you be against me now?”

“Yes. I see we are on opposite sides.” The female spoke, long ruby-like scarlet hair flowing down her shoulders, her normally shining gold and white armor tainted a thick black and gray, with green eyes now a dark red. Had Veronica placed a contract over her? Well, it'll be found out soon as the woman raised her axe upon her horse. “I, Titania, will claim this victory under the contract for Veronica!” She declared loudly, before commanding her horse to rush down at Ike, Embla’s Wardrobe glistening on her chest. The real battle for the survival of Askr against Embla has now begun, and the battle between Ike ans those who dared to corrupt his companions.


End file.
